The Village Hidden In The Nightmare
The Nightmare Village was created by Kham '''and '''Zero Venkage after the rebellion against Ace Uchiha. The Nightmare Village and The Azure Flame village started the golden age of the ninja based RP universe. With the creation of The Nightmare came a plethora of new ideas and concepts to add to the role-playing concept. Overview The Nightmare Village's overall description is "Less a village, more a territory teetering between two planes of existence, the living and the dead. One moon hovers over for each plane. Anything can happen in this world. Two moons, one sky, one destiny." The Nightmare Village usually leaves new comers awestruck at it's beauty and view of Vescrutia's twin moons and the vast sea separating the mainland and the eastern sea board. The Nightmare is an expansive village that consists of several sections that contain different buildings. When Xemnas '''was about to mount his massive strike against '''Organization XIII he described the nightmare as "Then nexus of the multiverse" the Nightmare was where he constructed his new Kingdom Hearts Moon because of the Nightmare's location in retrospect to other universes. The Nightmare Village is a hovel for multitudes of Pokemon, Mecha, and Technology alike. The Nightmare has been disbanded due to a feud between ZK, Zeik Hellgate, and Mahk-X. Government Since The Nightmare Village is in fact a ninja village, it is ran by two kages entitled Akumukage. Zero Venkage, and Kham were the first to introduce the Joint-Kage aspect to the ninja world. Both of them were responsible for maintaining the village and protecting it with a watchful eye. The ironic thing about Kham and Zero Venkage is that the both of them are polar opposites. Kham is strength, Zero Venkage is speed, Zero Venkage has a temper while Kham is relatively relaxed. Their opposing personalities led them to create one of the supreme ninja powers in the ninja world. The grew a bit apart years later and had a feud that disbanded the village. Akumushinzo The first Sannin of the village were Vash Steinguard, Shiro Kazuma, and''' 'Aeon Revorse'. Because they were the Sannin of the village, they were, by no means lesser than the village's respective Kages. All three Sannin played a very active role in the Villages continuity and construction. Each of the three Sannin-with the exception of Vash who had '''Mew in his possession- were masters of Pokemon and had their own ninja squad for the training of new shinobi to the village. All three Sannin and their respective Kages were relatively equal in strength. Zeik Hellgate soon joined the Nightmare to become a Sannin after Aeon Revorse departed to start The Village Bursting With Energy. In later years Zeik Hellgate left to start The Kingdom of Chaos '''along with Vash Steinguard, both were replaced by '''Kay-no and Aeon Revorse, 'the latter of which returned after the destruction of The Village Bursting With Energy. '''Kay-no '''did not want any of the responsibilities associated with becoming a Sannin, she just wanted the title, but was more than willing to help if help was needed. Aeon Revorse on the other hand was responsible for The Nightmare Village's many technological advancements. Architectural Makeup Most of the property that The Nightmare dwells on is inhabited by Pokemon which is why primarily The Nightmare Village is so expansive, it consists of seven separate sections that make up the entire village. Central *The Kage's Office *'Mahk-X's House *Ken Minamino's House *'Atra Narras House *The Apartment Complex *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Center *The Mechanoid Hangar Eastern Seaboard *'ZK''''s Home *'Shiro Kazuma's Home' *'Tigen's Orb' *'The Ivory Tower' *'Lost Cathedral' *'Freshwater Sea' The Black North *'The Tower of Oblivion' *'Vash's House' *'The Meditation Temple' *'The Ghost Mansion' *'The Muck Swamp' Southern Plains *Aiyu's House *Great Plains *The Forest Grassland Terror Mountains *Draco Den *The Aquatic Mine *Abandoned Power Plant *Volcanic Plains *Frozen Caves Untracked *'The World That Never Was' *The Lair of Young The Beginning After Kham and Zero Venkage left the rule of Ace Uchiha that had hardly any followers, and were left wandering Vescrutias surface for months on end they took separate journeys because Zero arrived rather Late to the rebellion. Eventually the two found a large beautiful are populated by unknown creatures. Both Kages soon figured out that these being s were named Pokemon after being informed by The Sky High Pokemon Rayquayza and the Continent Pokemon Groudon who revealed themsevles to the Kages on different parts of their journeys. Both legendary Pokemon befriended the two Kages after equal demonstration of skill, and together they all built the village with strenuous effort. It wasn't soon afterward that the Kages would come across more Pokemon allies that they would add to their expansive teams. After the Village had been built there was no dispute as to whom would be Kage of the village because both Zero Venkage and Kham implemented the first Joint-Kage system to the ninja universe. With two Kages to protect the village nothing could go wrong. They decided to call the village The Village Hidden in the nightmare, because when the opponent sleeps there is an unstoppable darkness looming in the subconscious of the opponent that is always there, omnipotent and overwhelming. Kham and Zero were soon joined by their loyal apprentices Vash Steinguard and Shiro Kazuma and Aeon Revorse who were the first Sannin of the village. The first couple members of The Nightmare were highly adept ninja that were quickly promoted to high ranks. It was these ninja that served as the model for fellow ninja to come. Since the Nightmare was just starting out Kham, Zero Venkage and others spent a lot of their time in The Azure Flame village until its destruction. The Golden Age The Golden Age of The Nightmare can also be entitled The Age of Issues simply because when The Nightmare rose in power so did their ability to be challenged by enemies. The Golden Age brought a slew of problems that caused world wide panic for the Village and it's members, only through the alliance with The Azure Flame Village did the ninja world prevail. The Attack from Organization XIII Xemnas redirected his onslaught from the origional Kingdom Hearts dimension to the ninja universe because he thought that the Nexus of The Multiverse had more hearts to offer him. So he constructed The World That Never Was' a bit off from The Nightmare Village in The Untracked to hatch his onslaught. While training Kham found a note that appeared out of nowhere that read eminent doom for the village. He took this note to his office and summoned the villagers, all of whom were willing to help with the cause. When Kham opened the note a clone of Xemnas appeared and attacked Kham, leaving critical wounds. He refused help from his various shinobi and formed an attack plan that would hopefully end the first of many threats against the village. L, who requested to join the village a couple d ays earlier asked if there was anything he could do to help, Kham urged him to go with his attack plan and invade the World That Never Was. Xemnas chose to test and see if the village was worthy and sent Roxas and''' Siax to invade the village for a preemptive strike. They were met by two ninja who failed to best them in battle, Kham, and Shiro Kazuma tried their luck and failed all the same. Out of nowhere came ZK a reformed Zero Venkage. This unknown figure who did not speak helped Kham and Shiro Kazuma, but failed all the same. The two initial ninja who engaged the organization died soon afterwards, ZK disappeared without anyone knowing who or what he was, but thanks to Kham's Diamond Eye he knew that it was Zero Venkage, but reborn somehow. With the organization on the run Kham and his team decided to pursue, the rest of his squad met up at the world that never was and decided to take the organization down member by member. He left it up to the discretion of his team to choose who would fight who. Kazeneku,' Aeon Revorse's best friend' Demyx and won but was heavily injured due to Demyx's never before seen technique Death Chord. Zexion was met and killed by Zuki Mankato rather swiftly. Axel was engaged by Atra Narra, and Abari Uchiha the fight was long and intense but it was soon revealed that Axel wished for The Nightmare to prevail against Xemnas, Roxas also made an appearance to say goodbye before Axel was defeated by Abari's Divine Flash technique. Xaldin was engaged by Aeon Revorse, the battle was strenuous for Aeon Revorse, but Xaldin, after striking the final blow towards Aeon Revorse,who defended with Skeith faded into darkness only to finish off Kazeneku with all of his lances to the back. Saix was met with Shiro Kazuma, L, and Zeik Hellgate. Their combined strength was nothing compared to Saix's beserker might, however Xemnas called Saix back to him just for a greater purpose. Kham chose to engage Xemans by himself, the battle went by quickly both him and Xemnas exchanged blows until Kham's agility was put to the test. Xemans surrounded himself in a barrier of ene rgy that shot cylindrical lasers out of it in a rotating fashion that aimed to pierce Kham, at the same time Xemnas was firing projectile beams of energy to home in on the Kage should he not dodge in time. Kham was faced with an ultimatium, he charged up his greatest Global Fist and hit the dome, only to connect with Xemnas' face and stun him temporarily. Khams Diamond Arm was vaporized and he himself faced defeat. Xemnas then walked up to Kham and explained to him that if he removed his emotions, he could fight relentlessly. Prior to death Kham took this advice to heart, Xemans then shot him with an energy blast point blank. Kham was dead. Gaia, who was arguing with Kham in his sbuconsious during the fight sacrificed some of her god-like powers and strengthened Kham's heart prior to death. With the power of Kingdom Hearts fused with Kham he was resurrected and became Mahk-X. While Kham was becoming a nobody, Zeik Hellgate, ZK, Vash Steinguard and L were the first to engage Xemnas. Xemnas had already absorbed a small amount of the power of Kingdom Hearts and began to effortlessly best them in combat. Saix soon emerged to his masters side and fought Shiro Kazuma who was enraged like all the others-except for ZK who didnt e xpress much emotion and Vash Stienguard- at their Kages death. Xemnas called Saix back to his side and beckoned everyone forth to witness the power of his new slave, Mahk-X. Xemnas commanded Mahk-X to kill Siax, he did so nearly instantly by imploding his carbon structure in a diamond like glory. Mahk-X bested Saix while the other three ninja fighting him could not. It was here where the real battle started, without hesitation Zeik Hellgate, Shiro Kazuma, L, and ZK engaged Mahk-X. It seemed that without emotions Mahk-X was a mindless Nobody brute that could match the opposing force rather well despite Shiro Kazuma's efforts to overwhelm him with his Dragon Install technique. The external battle was no where near the internal battle that Mahk-X was faced with. His lover and protector Gaia was fighting him on the mental plane forcing him to retrieve his emotions and fight Xemnas, after much struggle Gaia lost her temper and removed herself from Mahk-X's body and def eated him with her godlike strength. It was through this beating that Mahk-X became the first nobody that acted like a normal human being. It was from then on that Xemnas knew his plan had failed, but he fought on relentlessly vanquishing low ranked ninja over and over until it came to an ultimatium. Vash Stienguard decided to ask everyone to keep Xemnas at bay while he charged his ultimate move and Kekkei Genkai, the Mind's Void. The group agreed and eventually Vash Steinguard transported Xemnas to his mind, it was there where he was absorbed,Vash Steinguard obtained all of his powers and abilities. The battle was over and The Nightmare Village Emerged Victorious. The rest of the Kingdom Hearts moon that did not go to mahk-x during his nobody transformation got absorbed by ZK, what that power actually does has yet to be discovered, but after ZK absorbed Kingdom Hearts he did begin talking. The Rise of Kotonryu ZK was suffering from an internal battle of his own as the Nightmare progressed. Being of the Venkage Clan' allowed him to use the Sky Chakra's. His two sentient beings Hyozanryu and Kotonryu the two gods of the sky are always locked in an eternal battle, and because ZK is the host of the two godlike beings whichever dragon wins gets to occupy ZK. ZK's first appearance during the War That Never Was signified his eternal struggle which explained his inability to talk. Eventually, when ZK was wandering in the Village Graveyard the Kotonryu side emerged victorious an consumed ZK. After sensing the change in chakras, villagers congregated to the location. Kotonryu, now taking over ZK's conscious mind mercilessly wiped out L, and the rest of the people who emerged. Kotonryu consumed L's blood (he commented that it tasted like raspberries) which was the catalyst for the absolute takeover. The moment the transformation began Mahk-X, Zeik Hellgate, Shiro Kazuma and Vash Steinguard appeared to challenge the mighty dragon god . Their combined power was no match for Kotonryu who kept effortlessly smacking the group around. Kotonryu got bored moments later and left the scene only to establish his base of operations in the world that never was. Mahk-X and group knew that this was going to be one of the biggest village threats that they had ever scene so they returned back to the village to alert the villagers once more. While the other Kage was distracted Kotonryu decided to make an appearance at Zeik's Tower of Oblivion. The tower itself houses many powerful dragons, Kotonryu displayed his dominance and ravaged the dragons den utterly vanquishing every dragon in sight tying their tails together and playing a massive game of tetherball. Xane soon appeared to fight the beast, he was later stomped to oblivion like a cockroach repeatedly in his failed attempt to fight Kotonryu. Zeik Hellgate and Mahk-X appeared for another tag team battle, Zeik connected with a '''Makai Rasengan and Mahk-X managed to connect with an Other World Impact but Kotonryu shook off the two blows and attempted to destroy the two with his dragon created mace that he made out of Zeik's dragons. Mahk-X decided to try his luck and he quickly threw out his custom made pokeball that released his groudon. Another epic battle began between Mahk-X, Groudon and Kotonryu. Kotonryu used his god like abilities to antagonize Groudon by giving himself the symbols that Kyogre has on his body. Groudon quickly fell for the technique and lashed out irrationally. Eventually Mahk-X decided to seep into the earth's core for his team attack The Molten World Breaker , Kotonryu quickly caught Mahk-X's attempt to charge a last ditch attack and used Groudon's body as a drill to enter the earths core. Groudon was taking massive damage on the way down, so Mahk-X returned him. Mahk-X also figured that the world breaker would be useless underground so he charged another one of his moves The Gaia Cannon, Kotonryu seemed to be practically immune to the extreme heat of the earth's core, while traveling downwards, he took the gaia cannon head on and buckled under it's might. Little did he know that the closer Mahk-X was to the earths core the stronger his attacks become. As such he fled from the scene back to The World That Never Was to hatch another plan. The exhausted Mahk-X surfaced himself from the earth and called the remaining ninja to his office to organize an attack plan. Since Kotonryu had the power Kingdom Hearts at his disposal he divided the Sky Chakras into sentient beings, these beings were masters at that designated element. He sent these beings out to take out the ninja that were threats first to that Kotonryu can establish a new world order. These beings were called The Black Cloud Soldiers (because when Kotonryu took over ZK, there was a lunar eclipse, this signified the loss of Hyozanryu's control over ZK) and consisted of: Leana, who would take Vash Stienguard, loose and get reabsorbed into Kotonryu after defeat. Scheris who would have a good struggle against Atra, she would also loose and get reabsorbed into Kotonryu. Tavis, who would succeed in defeating Atheo and Ellerson, she would get reabsorbed into Kotonryu afterwards. Tatu, who would loose to Abari and get absorbed back into Kotonryu. Zeral who would fight and kill Shiro Kazuma, then get abosorbed later. A fraction of Shiro Kazuma's memories survived after the final blow, that fraction was revived as Seishin Unmei, and then lastly Valen who would loose to Mahk-X and get absorbed as well. After absorbtion the Black Cloud Soldiers would fight ZK who is being held captive by Kotonryu in his subconscious, they succeeded in keeping him sealed within. After Kotonryu's plan he has achieved absolute control of ZK, there was nothing stopping him from his new world order. Kotonryu got rather confident in his plan and decided to wipe out the remaining villagers once and for all, he waited for them at The Altar of Naught the entrance to Kotonryu's castle. While he waited Mahk-X and the rest of his shinobi who did not fall to the Black Cloud Soldiers gathered at ZK's House, Gatomon '''and '''Arcana summoned them, for she knew a full proof plan that would turn ZK back to normal. The rest of the ninja would buy Mahk-X '''and '''Vash Steinguard '''enough time to teleport Mahk-X to the moon, so that he could eliminate the Lunar Eclipse restoring Hyozanryu to power. Mahk-X had a different plan in mind, however that involved him taking Kotonryu down in a one on one match. All the ninja left with Gatomon's blessing and engaged Kotonryu, Mahk-X stayed behind to heal his Groudon and prepare the '''Pokemon Fusion Technique. The climactic battle between Kotonryu and the village's ninjas was hectic Seishin Unmei, Kay-no, '''Abari Uchiha, '''Salazar, Fenri Lunaedge ''' and Vash Steinguard along with Zeik Hellgate attempted to fight the beast.They had no real strategy and as such they were getting destroyed just as easily. Eventually Mahk-X made an apperance with his Pokeball in hand, he informed Kotonryu that he was tired of always fighting ZK and it always ending in a stalemate, he remarked that this time would be the time where he would have a victory. Kotonryu laughed and compressed his size and his power into a human like form, Kham smirked and urged the other ninja to back of f and let him handle this. He fused with Groudon, this marked the invention of Pokemon Fusion. Both parties exchanged blows until Kham got the upper hand, he unleashed a '''Solar Beam Gaia Cannon at Kotonryu at point blank range. Kotnoryu reverted back to his dragon form and warped out of the way to the skies and began charging his ultimate technique, Dark Meteor. Mahk-X had a gamble to make, while Kotonryu was bringing the moon down to clash with the planet he was charging his Unstoppable Giga Force, two skyscraper sized molten diamond arms appeared on both sides of him, these corresponded with his movements, they were fused with seismic energies that propelled him forward towards Kotonryu at lightspeed. The dragon god did not see the attack coming and took it full force the initial punch shot ZK's body out of the dragon, he lied at the feet of the onlooking ninja twitching. Fenri Lunaedge remarked that they had to combine all the elements with ZK's body to make him come back alive. The ninja below the fight between Mahk-X and Kotonryu complied and preformed their strongest elemental attacks on ZK's fallen body. Aeon Revorse made an apperance at the last minute returning to the village after leaving The Nightmare Village himself to start his own. He contributed to giving ZK's body the wind element. While fighting Kotonryu Mahk-X unloaded 100,000 punches to Kotonryu at point blank range while punching him into space and into the moon. While colliding with the moon Mahk-X and Kotonryu engaged in a close ranged battle that seemed to doom both parties. With Mahk-X having the upper hand in the spacial battle he removed the lunar eclipse that awakened Hyozanryu within ZK, in ZK's subconscious he made a promise to Hyozanryu that he would never seep into his own darkness ever again, he engaged his bankai of which he named'Arcane Oath'and fought Kotonryu along with Mahk-X in space. The two quickly overwhelmed the Dragon God and finished him with a combined attack, Mahk-X's from both of their Bankai's. Mahk-X used his Sheild Yo-Yo'Aegis of The Immortal'to bind and slash Kotonryu like a guillotine, while ZK bombarded Kotonryu with crystals of light. Lastly the two purified Kotonryu and sealed him in ZK's mask that he wore in The War That Never Was. Due to current events, it is obvious that ZK did not keep his promise to Hyozanryu to never seep into his darkside. ZK kept Kotonryu's mask and used the darkness in the future several times. Hyozanryu aided the lost memory'''Seishin Unmei '''to find Shiro Kazuma's remains. He fused with them and Shiro Kazuma was reborn later. The moon also returned back to normal signifying that Hyozanryu's dominance over ZK's body is absolute. In the near future ZK and Hyozanryu became more distant, his personality did become a bit more solidified as he did begin communicating like a normal individual.